dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
HEARTBREAK (Sound Selektaz remix)
Song Information Artist: NAOKI feat. Becca Hossany BPM: 148 Composition: NAOKI MAEDA Arrangement: Sound Selektaz (Alex Ridge and Mark Coupe) Lyrics: Andy Littlewood Vocals: Becca Hossany First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution II / DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Other Appearances: *BOOM BOOM DANCE/Rhythm Party Length: 1:36 (short), 3:29 (long) Lyrics Lyrics are from the full version. Heartbreak, heartbreak Going through this heartbreak, heartbreak Heartbreak, heartbreak We're going through this heartbreak, heartbreak Walkin' hand in hand together Said that it will last forever Hoping that our love will be strong Tell me where did we go wrong? Thinking of this today And all of the plans we made I want to go far away And travel back in time To another world where love was on our side Baby, when I call you keep me hanging on I feel I've lost the strength tonight And we've been fighting for our lives There's no more love inside and now we're breaking up None of this is makin' sense We need to turn back time and start again Lift me from the ground, erase these fears Don't leave me drowning in my tears Thinking of this today And all of the plans we made I want to go far away And travel back in time To another world where love was on our side Baby, when I call you keep me hanging on I feel I've lost the strength tonight And we've been fighting for our lives I lie awake, I'm going through this heartbreak Stop me, I'm about to fall You see, I'm waiting on my own And I'm just tryin' to let you go There's no more love inside and now we're breaking up Heartbreak, heartbreak Going through this heartbreak, heartbreak Heartbreak, heartbreak We're going through this heartbreak, heartbreak Heartbreak, heartbreak Going through this heartbreak, heartbreak Heartbreak, heartbreak We're going through this heartbreak, heartbreak Thinking of this today And all of the plans we made I want to go far away And travel back in time To another world where love was on our side Baby, when I call you keep me hanging on I feel I've lost the strength tonight And we've been fighting for our lives I lie awake, I'm going through this heartbreak Stop me, I'm about to fall You see, I'm waiting on my own And I'm just tryin' to let you go There's no more love inside and now we're breaking up Song Connections/Remixes *HEARTBREAK (Sound Selektaz remix) is part of the series of DDR theme songs created by NAOKI. The others are: **will, from DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **INTO YOUR HEART (Ruffage remix), from DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2. **A Brighter Day, from DanceDanceRevolution X2. **Let's Get Away, from DanceDanceRevolution (2010). Trivia *HEARTBREAK (Sound Selektaz remix) is the opening theme song for both DDR II and DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, being that they share the same opening movies, and is also the ending credits theme for the former game. *Sound Selektaz is a DJ unit consisting of Alex Ridge and Mark Coupe. Official Song Comment Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 20. DanceDanceRevolution Category:Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:DDR II Songs Category:DDR Theme Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:BOOM BOOM DANCE Songs